<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Close by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292092">Being Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Oblivious, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is worried that Cole is close with the girl he likes, but his fears are quickly put to rest.</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Cole MacKenzie, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert Blythe narrowed his eyes slightly. He wanted to have more friends his age, you know? Bash was great, but it wasn't the same thing. So he decided to try to talk to Cole Mackenzie. </p><p>Cole was a tall skinny kid with floppy, sandy-colored hair. Even when he seemed to be around his friends, his eyes tended to look watery and sort of sad. Like Gilbert had said before though, he and him weren't to close. But Cole was close to...</p><p>"...so, uh. Cole. You and Anne seem pretty close," Gilbert said, trying to sound casual. </p><p>Cole, to his credit, look surprised. "Yeah but trust me, it's not like that."</p><p>Like what? How did he know what he was going to say? Instead of freaking out though, Gilbert took a deep breath. "It’s okay Cole, it’s just that I really like her and I’m really struggling to know if she feels the same way and I—"</p><p>"I'm gay," Cole interrupted. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...so you like Anne, let's talk about that," Cole said.</p><p>And Gilbert was all to happy to do so. But if his new friend wanted to talk about boys later? He'd listen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>